Diferente
by Lily jackson 1313
Summary: Golpeo con furia e impotencia la roca que apresaba a la única persona que amaba de verdad, esta vez la sangre salía de sus puños, el dolor físico era opacado por el dolor emocional. Cada minuto, cada segundo que transcurría era insoportable, Midoriya estaba viviendo en el mismísimo infierno.


Vio la sangre derramada y le aterro la mirada vacía de su madre, un grito desgarrador escapo de su garganta. Ella no podía estar muerta, le dolía la idea de no volver a ver esos ojos brillantes, su madre era quien le brindaba calidez en aquel mundo en el que todos se encargaron de humillarlo y rechazarlo, donde siempre se burlaron por su falta de quirk.

Golpeo con furia e impotencia la roca que apresaba a la única persona que amaba de verdad, esta vez la sangre salía de sus puños, el dolor físico era opacado por el dolor emocional. Cada minuto, cada segundo que transcurría era insoportable, Midoriya estaba viviendo en el mismísimo infierno.

—Deku.

No reacciono, no deseaba oír a nadie, no quería piedad.

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro, detuvo sus movimientos y se giró bruscamente contra la persona que lo nombraba, distinguió al rubio, no había nada de odio y burla que siempre se dirigían a su persona, Midoriya lo aparto bruscamente, le resultaba repugnante el solo observarlo.

—No te atrevas —murmuró con ira contenida —no lo hagas, tu y yo no somos amigos, no somos nada.

Su cuerpo temblaba, todas sus emociones se arremolinaban en su interior, consumiéndolo en la más profunda furia.

Nadie tenía el derecho de dirigirle una mirada piadosa o de compasión, nadie. Ellos, quienes eran hipócritas, quienes toda su vida se la pasaron haciéndolo menos, dirigiéndole nada más que burlas, ninguno tenía derecho de brindarle una mirada de apoyo.

—Deku…

—Dije que no —gruñó, apretó los puños y lo observó intensamente —solo yo tengo derecho de lamentar la muerte de mi madre, solo yo voy a llevar mi dolor, no quiero verte, a ti o alguien.

Lo empujo bruscamente y se giró.

Se agacho y poso los dedos sobre los cabellos de su madre, unos pequeños sollozos brotaron de él, el dolor quemaba y se tornaba interminable, lo abrazaba con tal intensidad que no le permitía respirar. Su voluntad se desquebrajo con la muerte de la persona más importante para él, Midoriya cayó sobre el suelo.

¿Dónde habían quedado los héroes que protegían? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué héroe había detenido su persecución contra el villano y buscado la seguridad de las personas atrapadas bajo los escombros? Nadie vino a pesar de los gritos de ayuda de quienes se encontraban en peligro, nadie. Midoriya tuvo que sufrir aquella agonía de ver a su amada madre susurrar palabras de apoyo hacia él, recordarle cuanto le amaba y luego como sus ojos se quedaban sin vida.

—Chico, tienes que alejarte, la sacaremos —sobre los escombros de su casa un héroe de traje amarillo se encontraba, le lanzaba una mirada asquerosa de compasión.

Midoriya lo observo y luego a su madre, se inclinó y dio un breve beso en la frente de ella, se levantó y sacudió su uniforme, dio la vuelta y corrió lejos de su casa, no existía ahí nada que lo detuviera, a pesar de poseer siete años un odio profundo se instaló en su interior.

* * *

La vida como vagabundo era difícil, todavía peor sin ser poseedor de un quirk, situación que era la suya, aun así, se las arreglo, no era tan diferente a las humillaciones que vivió en su instituto, recibió golpes de personas mucho más poderosas que él. Podía decirse que era lo mismo, la única diferencia recaía en él, Midoriya utilizaba su supuesta "debilidad" para dejar creer a su oponente que era el ganador, tan pronto como este dejaba de verlo como una potencial amenaza él sacaba a flote su verdadera personalidad y asesinaba a su contrario.

Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre; desde que escapo y huyo a las profundidades de los bajos mundos, se vio en la necesidad de asesinar, ahí predominaba el más fuerte y ahora su razón para vivir era demasiado fuerte, la venganza era todo lo que tenía y se aferraba a ella.

A los pocos meses de su huida se topó con un hombre que no poseía quirk, su sobrenombre era Yuni, estuvo junto a él por propia supervivencia, aprendió sus métodos de asesinato y robo, estrategias para aprender a vivir en un mundo donde no tener quirk era signo de debilidad, el hombre se convirtió en su mentor y Midoriya no lo vio más que eso, no se permitía adquirir por alguien un lazo afectivo, eso era una pérdida de tiempo.

El día en que Yuni murió fue porque él no lo ayudo, era eso o su muerte y desde un principio Midoriya sabía que elegir, así que con una última mirada de agradecimiento se marchó del callejón en donde un par de hombre golpeaban con furia a Yuni.

Desde ese momento fue solo él, se trasladaba de un lugar a otro, siempre dejando a sus espaldas problemas. Su nombre se volvió vagamente famoso con el transcurso de los años, en ciertas ocasiones se vio perseguido por héroes, los esquivaba con suma facilidad, ellos podían poseer experiencia y fuerza, pero Midoriya acarreaba furia y vivencias dolorosas mucho más potentes, siempre escapo y sonreía al haber dejado en ridículo a un héroe más.

Su vida se limitaba a dejar en claro que aquel chico que provocaba robos y de vez en cuando asesinaba no poseía quirk, algunas personas lo nombraron "verde", ridículos, siempre soltaba una risa burlona al oírlo, pensar que a sus dieciséis años le tuvieran miedo le brindaba un sentimiento de satisfacción y diversión, a él, aun chico que no tenía un quirk y que todo lo que realizaba lo hacía siendo un humano normal.

Alzó la mirada y con felicidad infantil vio en uno de los edificios un anuncio que hablaba de uno de sus robos cometidos recientemente, oculto rápidamente su sonrisa y siguió avanzando, no quería levantar sospechas. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera negra, su rostro permanecía oculto detrás de la capucha de esta y Midoriya tenía una urgencia de volver a su departamento, detestaba quedarse sin comida en su refrigerador y mucho más ir a comprar ropa, el contacto con el mundo exterior le daba asco, casi gruñía por ver a los héroes pavoneándose y las miradas embobadas de los niños, en especial porque recordaba aquellos momentos en los que vivió así, engañado.

Lo empujaron, contuvo su temperamento y lo ignoro, pero no conto con que esa persona lo detuviera, frunció el ceño y se giró, detestaba admitir que se encontraba sorprendido. Ahí, frente a él se encontraba Bakuguo Katsuki.

—Deku —la sola mención de aquel sobrenombre lo lleno de malos sentimientos, borró cualquier signo de debilidad y mantuvo su expresión firme.

—Quita tu mano —respondió cortante, al notar que no lo hacía gruño en su dirección —idiota, deja de sujetarme o te parto la cara.

El chico se vio sorprendido ante su declaración, aprovecho aquello para soltarse y correr lejos. Se escondió entre la multitud, seguro de que aquel molesto chico lo buscaría, observo un viejo edificio y se adentró a él, de lejos pudo apreciar su silueta, bufo molesto, al llegar al techo tomo impulso y salto al edificio adjunto, realizo la misma rutina tres veces, busco al chico que lo seguía y al notar como este se adentraba al edificio que salto inicialmente, Midoriya bajo del que se encontraba.

Ya tranquilo, se marchó y decidió que por hoy podría quedarse sin comer.

* * *

Escupió sangre de la boca y enarcó una ceja ante la persona que tenía enfrente, su gesto solo lo hizo molestarse más. Tal como espero este se acercó e intento propinarle un puñetazo, en ese momento Midoriya dejo de fingir, con una sonrisa burlona saco una pequeña navaja de su sudadera y lo apuñalo en el estómago, los ojos sorprendidos del hombre fueron un placer visual, saco la navaja lentamente y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Te lo dije, no te metas conmigo —miro al hombre, quería que su rostro sonriendo fuera lo último que sus ojos observaran.

—Tu, tu, tu…

—Qué asco —hizo una mueca —mancharas mi ropa.

Lo empujo lejos de él, el sonido sordo del cuerpo contra el suelo era tan común en su vida.

Unos breves aplausos en la entrada del solitario callejón lo molestaron, de manera tranquila saco un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre de la navaja, mientras lo hacía observo a su acompañante, era joven, tal vez de su edad, poseía un cabello blanco y complexión delgada, algo en sus ojos le llamo la atención, eran tan similares a los suyos, no por el color, sino por los sentimientos retenidos.

—Izuku Midoriya —el joven habló con voz divertida —nunca creí encontrarte en una situación así.

—No es como si tuviera una reputación que defender —encogió sus hombros, sonrió débilmente al notar el brillo plateado de su navaja, la guardo en su sitio y tiro el pañuelo manchado —permiso, obstruyes mi paso.

—Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

—No me interesa —respondió cortante, personas intentaron que se uniera a sus organizaciones —trabajo solo.

—Creí que a esto llegaríamos —el joven arrastro una diminuta sonrisa, eso lo hizo ponerse alerta —Kurogiri.

Se giró tan pronto sintió la mano en su hombro y estaba a punto de volver a actuar, pero se vio envuelto en una espesura de color negra. La luz volvió a la normalidad unos segundos después, solo que esta vez se encontraba en un lugar diferente, maldijo para sus adentros, odiaba las personas que poseían quirk de transportación, aquellos le daban más dolor de cabeza y requería mucha más planificación para poder actuar en su contra.

—¿Shigaraki? ¿lo trajiste?

—Sí, maestro.

Midoriya frunció el ceño y analizó la habitación en la que se encontraba, era una especie de bar, inclusive una barra estaba ahí, algunos estantes poseían botellas de alcohol, el hombre con quirk de transportación limpiaba unos vasos como si aquella situación fuera normal.

De manera tentativa sujeto la navaja y se giró a ver al joven.

—Te daré diez minutos —habló filosamente —luego me dejas ir.

—Tiempo suficiente —se percató de una pantalla, ahí un hombre con toda especie de aparatos rodeándolo se encontraba, frunció el ceño fastidiado.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que seas mi aliado, por supuesto —la voz era melodiosa y potente.

—No tengo aliados, ya lo dije.

—Pero no solo serás mi aliado, quiero tu poder —sin evitarlo, eso llamo su atención —nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien tan joven y con potencial, en especial sin quirk, eres un diamante en bruto.

—Lo sé, perfectamente —mostró una sonrisa afilada —pero, con halagos no lograras que me una a ti.

—Se todo de ti, cada paso que has dado desde la muerte de tu madre, inclusive puedo decirte que ocurrió con tu padre…

—No hable de ese bastardo —escupió la palabra con furia, desde pequeño solo fueron su madre y él, cuando esta murió y Midoriya se vio en la necesidad de escapar, por meses vio su cara en carteles y anuncios, nunca le tomo importancia a quien lo estuviera buscando, pero saber que se trataba de su padre no le provocaba buenos sentimientos, él, en lugar de estar con ellos los abandono, Midoriya solo contaba con siete años cuando escapo y en todo ese tiempo solo su madre fue un apoyo real, nadie más, ni siquiera la persona que lo engendro.

—Pues ese bastardo te ha estado buscando.

—Que hipocresía —rodó los ojos, ahora, realmente estaba conteniéndose de ir a buscarlo y matarlo —primero nos abandona y ahora quiere redimirse encontrándome, me gustaría apuñalarlo.

—Tal como tú quieres hacer Tomoru con tu propio objetivo —el hombre dijo, Midoriya observó al joven a su lado tensarse —esto es simplemente perfecto, hacen un gran equipo.

—Ya te dije que no hago alianzas con nadie.

—Lo harás si quieres tener un verdadero poder para destruir a los héroes, sabes a lo que me refiero, al pilar de la justicia, al héroe número uno, All Might —enarcó una de sus cejas, la declaración llamó por completo su atención —te contare todo y estoy seguro que te volverás mi pupilo.

—Yo no tengo maestros —escupió.

—Bueno, eso ha cambiado.

* * *

Golpeteo el suelo impaciente, detestaba el exceso de confianza que poseía Tomura, era un bastardo arrogante que andaba tras las faldas del maestro de ambos. Midoriya estaba seguro que él solo podría conseguir el triunfo de la liga de villanos, pero ese pensamiento era tan similar a uno que soltaría Tomura que lo desechaba inmediatamente, detestaba la idea de parecerse a alguien.

—Hasta que llegas bastardo —Midoriya le soltó irritado —¿Te tardaste poniendo esas manitas?

—Idiota, sabes para que funcionan —le gruñó, él se limitó a sonreír divertido —vamos Kurogiri

—Bien.

Atacarían a los estudiantes de la clase 1-A, Midoriya se moría de ansias por hacerlo, sería divertido ver a los futuros héroes a los que se enfrentaría y haría la vida imposible. La bruma obscura los envolvió, no solo a ellos dos, sino también a otro par de villanos que los acompañaban.

Dejo que Tomura avanzara primero que él, Midoriya caminaba con paso desgarbado, a pesar de su postura permanecía atento a lo que sea que pudiera ver, unos segundos después se encontró en el lugar en el que los héroes primerizos serian entrenados. Dio una breve mirada al lugar con diversión antes de centrar su vista ante las personas que se encontraban metros lejos de ellos.

Soltó una breve carcajada al ver como Eraserhead daba órdenes, una mirada llamo su atención y lo reconoció, era Bakugou, al parecer logró entrar a la escuela que tanto deseaba, él también lo reconoció y se apresuró un paso hacia adelante, seguía actuando por impulsos.

—¡No se muevan! —gritó Eraserhead, los alumnos permanecieron inmóviles, conteniendo el aliento.

—Exacto —su voz resonó y los alcanzo a pesar de la distancia —no te muevas Kacchan.

Gesticulo con diversión, Tomura a su lado le brindo una mueca, cosa que se limitó a ignorar, disfruto tanto el desconcierto de los héroes y del chico que en un pasado lo atormento. Midoriya no modifico su expresión, se ajustó las gafas obscuras y la capucha verde que lo acompañaban en cada uno de sus ataques, en el momento en que volvió a centrar su atención en los héroes profesionales supo que adivinaron su identidad, ellos lo ficharon como "verde" de inmediato.

—Que aburrido —murmuró flexionando sus brazos hacia atrás —iniciemos esto.

—Está bien —Kurogiri volvió a su forma normal y coloco una mano sobre su hombro —Tomura encárgate de las cosas aquí abajo.

—Bien, aunque no veo a All migh.

—Impaciente —dijo con burla —pronto podrás verlo muerto, ahora sigue las instrucciones que dejo el maestro.

Eraserhead se lanzó a la acción, era bueno, tal como lo debía ser un héroe profesional, los villanos de pacotilla que se encontraban acompañándolo serian una buena distracción y señuelo. Rápidamente Kurogiri y él desaparecieron del lugar en el que estaban y se colocaron frente a la entrada, no dejarían escapar a ninguno de aquellos héroes principiantes, esa era su parte del plan, aunque Midoriya no se encontraba interesado en ello realmente.

Saco la pequeña navaja de su bolsillo y sonrió divertido al ver la sorpresa de esos estudiantes, 13 estaba dispuesto a atacarlos.

—Tengo una pregunta —habló arrastrando las palabras y dirigiéndose al heroe —¿All Migh está retrasado?

—¿Vienen por él? —13 no bajo la guardia, tal como un héroe profesional haría, solo que existía un pequeño problema, Midoriya ya se había encargado de varios de ellos antes.

—Te responderé si tú lo haces —mostró una sonrisa, luego volteo a mirar a Bakugou, a su lado se encontraba un chico pelirrojo, evaluó de manera rápida a cada joven ahí presente, sabía de memoria sus quirks y venia preparado para enfrentarlos, como muestra el cinturón que había pedido a su técnico.

—"Verde"…

—Vamos, dime por mi nombre —respondió en una especie de gruñido retando al chico que en el pasado fue su amigo y atormentador —el chico rubio de ahí me conoce, así que sepan mi identidad me tiene sin cuidado, de todos modos, se enteraran, soy Midoriya Izuku, mucho gusto. Ahora, se supone que no los debemos dejar salir.

—Deku, ¿Eres un villano?

—Y tu ciego por lo visto —dijo de manera sagaz —creí que sería obvio, no es nada contra ti Kacchan, pero te interpones en el camino de la liga de villanos.

El chico pelirrojo a su lado se aproximó a golpearlo, Bakugou también lo hizo, solo les mostro una sonrisa, esperaba su ataque. Dejo a la vista el cinturón que había preparado y presiono un botón, una barrera de energía los separo, Midoriya dirigió una mirada a Kurogiri, este la entendió y activo su quirk.

Todos esos alumnos se vieron envueltos en la negrura, tan pronto esta desapareció solo unos cuantos quedaron ahí, ellos miraban en todas direcciones contrariados, los habían separado.

—No se molesten en buscarlos —habló —el quirk de kurogiri los ha dispersado en varias direcciones.

—Delegado de clase —13 se dirigió hacia un chico de anteojos —te encomiendo la misión de ir hacia los directivos y avisarles sobre la situación que está ocurriendo.

Dejo que todos ellos brindaran palabras de apoyo al chico, rodaba los ojos ante cada una, le divertía notar cuanta determinación poseían, quería destruirla. Pronto se vio rodeado frente a varios jóvenes de su edad que a pesar de superarlo en número eran tan débiles. 13 era el único por él que se preocupaba, así que este capto toda su atención.

El héroe profesional atrapo a Kurogiri Midoriya no se preocupó por él, escaparía, así que se limitó a observar a los jóvenes.

—Chico de lentes te doy cinco segundos para escapar —alzó su mano y bajo un dedo —cinco, cuatros, tres, dos y uno.

Él no había movido de su lugar.

—Los héroes siempre desperdiciando sus oportunidades —lanzó una navaja extra en su dirección y tal como imagino ellos reaccionaron.

Se percató de como Kurogiri hacia explotar el traje de 13 y se aproximaba en dirección al de lentes para detenerlo, Midoriya bostezo, la realidad era que más que venir por matar a All might quería probarlos a ellos, él presentía que la lucha por venir no sería contra ese estúpido símbolo de la paz, seria con ellos, era una pena que Tomura no lo viera de aquel modo.

Una chica de ojos pardos y cabello castaño actuó contra él, su quirk era el de la gravedad e intento hacerlo volar, admiro que la chica fuera tan arriesgada como para acercarse e intentar tocarlo, aquello hizo que se interesara por ella, cuando esto acabara investigaría un poco más sobre ella, la esquivo con facilidad y le guiño un ojo.

—Les voy a contar un pequeño secreto, no poseo quirk —la incredulidad en sus rostros le saco una carcajada — y a pesar de eso puedo leer sus movimientos, saber exactamente qué harán para atacarme y lo más importante, sé que los puedo vencer. Después de todo, soy un villano profesional y ustedes están comenzando en lo de ser héroes.

—Te quejas de Tomura y eres igual de soberbio que él —Kurogiri apareció a su lado.

—No me compares con él —dijo con una mueca —y tú al parecer dejaste escapar al chico.

—Vamos, tenemos que ir con Tomura.

—Yo quiero seguir hablando.

Sin su consentimiento lo hizo desaparecer, justo cuando todo se tornaba divertido, observo de mala gana a sus acompañantes y se cruzó de brazos. Se mantuvo impasible, sinceramente, conto los minutos para que apareciera All Migh era un hecho estaría ahí, no se mantendría al margen de una situación como aquella. No lo defraudo, apareció en la puerta imponiendo seguridad a todos esos alumnos, ignoro los balbuces incoherentes de Tomura.

Era cierto, el quirk de All migh era poderoso, se dedicó a permanecer quieto, simplemente observando la situación que se desarrollaba, pronto Tomura hizo uso de Nomu y Kurogiri participo en la lucha, le agradaba que todo el mundo estuviera tan ocupado como para prestarle atención, se apartó lentamente y visualizo la llegada de tres personas, una de ellas Bakugou. Ellos pusieron en aprietos a Kurogiri y Tomura, aunque ese par resolvió aquello de forma rápida.

Debía destacar que All Migh supero sus expectativas, destruyo a Nomu y seguía de pie, le divirtió la reacción que esto proporciono en Tomura, a veces se sorprendía que él fuera mayor, su actitud era demasiado infantil a comparación de la suya. Los otros chicos se disponían a ayudar a All Migh y para su mala gana se tuvo que involucrar, le desagradaba el chico de las manos por doquier, pero sabía que, si moría, su maestro estaría muy molesto.

El chico de la quemadura en el ojo era el más analítico, actuó más rápidamente que sus compañeros, era seguro que un futuro les daría problemas, se tendría que encargar de él pronto.

Empujo a Tomura lejos de la avalancha de hielo que se dirigía hacia él, tan rápido como lo hizo se levantó, encaro a los héroes y realizo una breve reverencia en forma de mofa.

—Siento no dejarlos asesinar a este bastardo, pero es mi deber que permanezca con vida —observó divertido al chico de la quemadura, luego dirigió su mirada a All Migh —usted héroe número uno, ha superado mis expectativas por mucho, cabe decir que creía que era una mierda barata, mis disculpas.

—Tu, idiota —Bakugou fruncía el ceño en su dirección y parecía dispuesto a atacarlo, que lo hiciera, lo estaba esperando.

—No, yo estoy siguiendo el camino que me gusta más —sonrió divertido —me agrada ver que tú también, no puedo esperar a enfrentarte cuando tengas más experiencia, podrías ser buen entretenimiento, igual los espero a ustedes chicos, en especial al bicolor, eres al que más expectativas le tengo.

—¿Dónde dejaste tu sueño de ser héroe? —le gritó Bakugou, la afirmación sorprendido a todos, inclusive a Tomura, hizo una mueca, no deseaba que su pasado fuera revelado a todo el mundo.

—Muerto como mi madre —dijo con una fría sonrisa —creo, que si mi madre siguiera con vida podría haber sido un buen héroe, inclusive sin quirk, pero —ahora una furia que permanecía escondida relució con intensidad —ya no soy ese mocoso de siete años que creía que los héroes eran todo, las humillaciones que tú y todos me brindaron fueron un golpe de realidad, la muerte de mi madre fue lo que desencadeno lo que soy ahora, tu compasión hipócrita me asqueo, deteste la sola idea de que cualquiera de ustedes me brindara una mirada lastimera, no necesitaba eso, no después de todas las lágrimas que me hicieron derramar —mostró su pequeña navaja y volvió a dirigirse hacia All Migh —solo quería decirle que admiro que después de todo intente salvar a personas que posiblemente no valen la pena, muchas veces ha dejado con vida a escorias que son peor que la liga de villanos.

Una bala casi lo golpea en el hombro, por suerte activo su escudo, hizo una mueca al ver que los héroes de apoyo llegaban, lanzo a Tomura dentro de Kurogiri, antes de desaparecer dijo unas cuantas palabras.

—Debo agradecerles demasiado el mostrarme un camino diferente —sonrió y desapareció, esperaba que Bakugou sintiera su sinceridad.

No era como Tomura, ni tampoco poseía los mismos ideales de su maestro, solo permanecía junto a ellos por poder, Midoriya lo único que tenía en claro es que haría desaparecer las particularidades, aborrecía este mundo dividido entre héroes y villanos, donde los únicos afectados eran los que no poseían quirk, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía algo por lo que luchar, arrancaría de raíz el problema, sonrió sinceramente, haría desaparecer tanto a héroes como villanos.


End file.
